Harry Potter hojea las Reliquias de la Muerte
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Harry está en la Sala de los Menesteres, enseñando a Luna nuevos hechizos que ha aprendido en libros de magia antigua, cuando un haz de luz recorre la habitación y un libro y una carta aparecen, intentando que el futuro cambie y que no mueran tantas personas inocentes en la guerra.


**Título:** Harry Potter hojea "las Reliquias de la Muerte"

 **Rated:** T

 **Género:** Parodia e intento de humor

 **Pairing:** Harry/Luna

 **Año escolar:** sexto curso.

2.100w

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenece únicamente pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo lo tomo para destrozar la infancia de todos los fans de la saga._

* * *

 **Harry Potter hojea "las Reliquias de la Muerte"**

Harry apoyó el cuerpo de la rubia contra la pared desierta del séptimo piso, justo frente a un cuadro de Bárnabas "el Chiflado". Luna soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir los labios del moreno en su cuello, dejando húmedos besos y algún que otro mordisco en el pálido cuello. La rubia soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió como, a sus espaldas, se formaba una puerta.

Harry se separó un momento del cuello, sin apartar la vista de la jadeante chica que intentaba recuperar el aliento. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y le costaba respirar; se estaba agarrando a la corbata del chico, jugeteando con ésta.

Harry aprovechó esos momentos de separación para abrir la puerta y dar un empujón a Luna, que cayó de espaldas sobre una gran cama que había en el centro de la habitación. Harry se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía y de lo poco que pesaba la chica, la cama estaba a almenos un metro de la entrada.

La chica se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le incitó a que se acercase con el índice, jugueteando con la otra mano con su cabella. Harry sonrió mientras se desaflojaba la corbata y se quitaba los zapatos. Harry se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia Luna, tomándola de la cintura una vez llegó a ella y atrayéndola hacia sí para continuar el apasionado beso que estaban teniendo fuera.

Harry comenzó a desabrocharle el uniforme a la rubia, dejando ver más de esa dulce y blanquecina piel que tanto le gustaba. Dejó caer la camisa por sus hombros y cayó sobre la cama. Mientras se acercaba a uno de sus pechos para comenzar a besarlo, una cegadora luz blanca iluminó toda la habitación, con un estruendoso golpe.

Harry se ocultó tras Luna mientras la luz comenzaba a apagarse y el ruido a desaparecer. Harry dio gracias de que la sala estuviese insonorizada ya que si no, seguramente se habría despertado todo el castillo. Luna echó una mirada asesina a Harry por usarla de escudo ante la luz y se puso en pie.

Harry se puso en pie como pudo a causa de la erección que tenía entre los pantalones y caminó hacia el atril que había aparecido a un lado de la sala, en el lugar exacto en el que la luz había aparecido anteriormente. En dicho atril se encontraba un libro gordo y un papel doblado. Tomó el papel y leyó las letras que se encontraban escritas dentro "Una ayuda para que puedas cambiar el futuro y no tengan que morir tantas inocentes victimas. Firmado: JSP".

Harry arrugó la carta y la lanzó al fuego encendido de una chimenea que acababa de hacer aparecer. Tomó el libro con cuidado, por si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, y leyó lo que rezaba el título "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte". Comenzó a hojear dentro del libro, pasando varias páginas. Dejó de nuevo el libro y miró alrededor de la sala.

—¡JSP o como quiera que te llames! ¡Ya que vas a mandarme un libro sobre mi futuro y quieres que lo lea, al menos mándalo en inglés, no es español!

Un rayo de luz blanco volvió a aparecer, esta vez más rápido. Como un rayo express. Harry tomó el nuevo libro que acababa de aparecer.

—Este está en francés —volvió a pasar—. Ruso —la situación se repitió varias veces, al parecer JSP era un poco estúpido—… alemán… ¡Esto es la Biblia! Si vas a darme algo de religión, dame mejor un uniforme de colegiala —se giró hacia Luna para guiñarle un ojo—. ¿La piedra filosofal? No, este ya lo he vivido y no me gustaría repetirlo. Vale, este sí.

Harry cogió por fin el libro de HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte en inglés. Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a pasar las páginas con cierto tedio, hojeando los momentos más importantes del libro.

—Secuestros… Dobby muere… Fred muere… Ted muere… Remus y Tonks muere… —se fue al último capítulo, el de "19 años después" y comenzó a leerlo—. James Sirius Potter… ya podría haberse puesto un sudónimo o no darme la parte en la que aparece… —lanzó el libro hacia la chimenea.

—¿Vas a hacer caso de tu… hijo e impedir que eso pase? —preguntó, rodeando la cintura del chico con las piernas cuando Harry volvió a la cama.

—Nah, después echaré el recuerdo al pensadero y lo borraré —tomó una de las orejas entre sus dientes y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Un nuevo haz de luz recorrió la sala, esta vez aún más fuerte y con una duración aún mayor que la anterior. Harry se separó hastiado de Luna y se sentó en la cama, esperando lo nuevo que fuese a aparecer.

Cuando la luz desapareció por completo, se había formado en una de las paredes de la sala, del mismo lado en el que había aparecido el atril, un portal en forma de espirar, de color rojo y con diferentes símbolos y letras flotando alrededor. Un par de segundos después, apareció un chico de dentro del portal, un chico de ojos marrones y pelo alborotado, con pecas esparcidas por su cara. Tenía cara de furia a causa de lo que acababa de pasar y llevaba una varita en la mano. Cuando el chico vio la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, se giró sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces con tía Luna? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos pero sin atreverse a girarse.

Luna, alzando una ceja por lo de "tía" se volvió a colocar la camisa, tapándose y silbó al chico para informarle de que podía volverse ya, que ya estaba presentable. Cuando James se giró, vio que su padre, de dieciseis años, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo con cierto odio.

—¿A ti que te parece, "amado" hijo? —se pasó cerca de diez segundos haciendo el gesto de las comillas, para enfatizar la ironía con que decía lo de "amado".

—Pe-pero… ¡tú siempre dijiste que esta sala no podía usarse para el sexo y que siempre la usaste para practicar nuevos hechizos! —alzó el dedo acusador, señalándole.

—Pues te mentí. Supongo que como padre no quería contarte todo lo que he hecho en esta sala… —miró un momento fijamente a James, intentando descifrar la cara que acababa de poner, casi como si le hubiesen hechado un caldero de agua congelada por la espalda—. Ser el Elegido, el Niño que vivió, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico y muggle, el único que se atreve a plantar cara a Voldy… tiene sus ventajas.

Luna se colocó tras Harry, rodeando su cintura con ambas piernas y pegándose a él. James no tenía una buena perspectiva de la situación, pero por la posición que estaba tomando la camisa de la chica, imaginó que estaba completamente abierta y desnuda, pues el sujetador estaba bajo la almohada. Harry dio un pequeño respingo al sentir los senos desnudos de la rubia en su espalda pero intentó mantener la calma y seguir mirando a su futuro hijo.

—Pe-Pero mamá y tú siempre decís que os amabais desde siempre —negó un par de veces con la cabeza, sintiendo que prácticamente todo lo que su padre le había contado era una mentira.

—Tu madre… —pensó un momento— Oh, sí, Ginny… El amor está, qué duda cabe pero es que atracción real… no es que sea mis Hogwarts precisamente.

—Pe… —James abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando de boca de su muy salido y ahora mismo cachondo padre. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y se puso firme, no había venido a hablar de las conquistas de su padre—. ¿Por qué no vas a leer el libro y hacer algo para cambiarlo?

—Buena pregunta… Podría decirte que porque no me da la gana, que porque no sé si realmente lo que pone ahí es cierto, porque no sé si realmente hay una forma de cambiarlo… —se puso en pie, por suerte Luna tuvo los suficientes como para taparse antes de que James pudiese ver algo—. Pero qué tal si vamos al hecho de que quizá, y sólo quizá, si cambio el futuro yo, en lugar de con Ginny, podría casarme con Luna —señaló a la rubia—, con Cho, con Hermione, con Ron o con cualquiera con el que me haya acostado el último mes. Como no me caso con Ginny y te tengo, tú no puedes mandar el mensaje…

James alzó una ceja, intentando asimilar lo que le acababa de decir y dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Después de un par de segundos analizando eso, volvió a la frase anterior que había dicho.

—¿Has dicho que te has acostado con Ron? —James giró la cabeza, estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente a borrarse la memoria en ese instante, volver a su época y vivir feliz en una mentira.

—Ron, Neville, Draco… Cualquiera que me admire mucho o que me odie demasiado a estado aquí conmigo —se encogió de hombros, diciéndolo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Pe-Pero… ¿y si Dumbledore te descubre? —preguntó de pronto, dudando que si algún profesor, conserje o gata se lo encontrase varias veces entrando en una pared sin puerta cada día con personas distintas y saliendo una hora después, despeinados y con olor a sexo, fuese a pasarlo por alto por muy elegido que sea.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —se puso en pie y caminó al lado contrario del que se encontraba James, acercándose a una pared irregular y con un pequeño agujero color azul y negro en el que James no se había fijado hasta entonces.

Harry tomó la pared, que resultó ser un trozo de tela del color de las otras paredes, y tiró de ésta. Un par de ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna estaba mirando la escena, con un total conocimiento de todo lo que ocurría en esa sala, en el castillo y en todo el Mundo Mágico. Un par de ojos azules que se encontraban pegados a un hombre anciano, de una larga barba y el pelo también largo y blanco. Dumbledore, cuando vio que había sido descubierto, sonrió tímidamente y comenzó y juguetear con su varita mágica. Harry rodó los ojos al ver que Dumbledore no se esperaba ser descubierto.

—Lleva tras esta "pared" —de nuevo jugó con las comillas— al menos desde que trage por primera vez a Ron… ¿por qué te crees que siempre gana mi casa la copa? Lleva mirándome el culo fíjamente desde que entré en el castillo…

—Este… —Dumbledore carraspeó y se puso ergido, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—. 60 puntos para Gryffindor y 60 para Ravenclaw. Tampoco hace falta que nadie se entere de esto —y se marchó.

Harry se giró de nuevo hacia su futuro hijo, alzando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que dijese algo más o que preguntase. Como James no dijo nada, Harry lo hizo en su lugar.

—¿Me vas a decir cómo has venido hasta aquí y me has manado todos los libros estúpidos y el bueno? —alzó ambas cejas, esperando la respuesta.

—La Sala de los Menesteres —señaló con la varita la sala—. Salvo comida y políticos honrados, puede hacer todo lo que desees. Crear portales, hacer España gane Eurovisión, viajar en el tiempo… todo lo que desees.

Harry alzó un momento la ceja y después cerró los ojos, concentrándose un momento. Al abrir los ojos, sobre la cama no había una sino dos Lunas, mirándose entre ellas juguetónamente para después guiñar un ojo a Harry.

Harry se acercó a James y comenzó a empujarle por la espalda, llevándole hacia el portal por el que había aparecido.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer verte. Nos vemos en… 27 años, pequeño.

—Pe-pero… ¡papá! —dijo mientras intentaba detenerle, anclándose en el suelo—. ¿Qué pasa con Voldemort?

—Tenemos una tregua de un par de meses, así que no hay problemas —miró un momento hacia atrás, viendo cómo ambas Lunas se estaban quitando la ropa entre ellas, por lo que acerlera la fuerza.

—¿Cómo has conseguido una tregua con él? —cuestionó, intentando girarse. Harry se detuvo un momento para responder.

—¿Recuerdas que Voldemort es completamente calvo? Pues ese día acabó con pelos en la lengua —y, dicho eso, le pegó un empujón con el pie en el culo y lo mandó de cabeza al portal—. En fin… —se giró, mirando a ambas—. ¿Por dónde íbamos, chicas? —sonrió, acercándose a ellas.


End file.
